This invention relates generally to a cooking appliance, and more particularly, to a gas cooking appliance.
At least some known gas fired stoves, ovens, and/or ranges include one or more gas heating elements that are coupled to a main gas line that is configured to supply gas to the heating elements, such as surface burners, broilers, and baking elements. Whereas, at least some known electric ranges include electric surface burners, electric broilers, and at least one electric baking element within the oven cavity.
At least some known consumers perceive electric ovens as having the best cooking performance. Specifically, at least some known consumers prefer an appliance that includes gas surface burners to perform food preparation on the surface of the appliance, whereas other known consumers prefer an electrical baking element that is positioned within the oven cavity to perform baking. Accordingly, consumers often select an appliance that includes only gas heating elements or an appliance that includes only electrical heating elements.
During installation, the serviceman or contractor wires the consumers home such that the necessary power is supplied to the appliance. For example, when a consumer selects a gas cooking appliance, the serviceman may install wiring, an electrical breaker, and an outlet to provide approximately 120 volts to the gas appliance. Alternatively, when a consumer selects an electric cooking appliance, the serviceman may install additional wiring, a higher amperage circuit breaker, and a different outlet such that approximately 240 volts is supplied to the electric burners, broiler, and baking element.
However, if a consumers currently has a gas cooking appliance installed, and desires to install an electric cooking appliance, the house must be rewired such that 240 volts is supplied to the electric cooking appliance. Accordingly, a serviceman may install a new circuit breaker, upgraded electrical wiring, and an outlet configured to deliver 240 volts to the electric appliance. Converting a household from a gas cooking appliance to an electric appliance increases the costs to the consumer, without providing the consumer with the optimal gas and electric cooking appliance desired by the consumer. Accordingly, some consumers may select an appliance that includes a gas cooking element rather than an electric baking element to facilitate reducing and/or eliminating installation costs.